


What's It Gonna Be?

by ShipperTrash08



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: "Catra: I have an important question: do you like Chinese food?Adora: The truth is it's very spicy and it gives me an upset stomach, so I prefer not to eat it.Glimmer:Oh god, now I understand why dating is so bad for you… on dating apps!A One shot where Adora and Catra meet on Tinder. :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	What's It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's It Gonna Be?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901914) by [AlikeVM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikeVM/pseuds/AlikeVM). 



_Right, right, right… Did you just like someone with a My Little Pony photo?_

"What year did you say it was?" Bow's whisper at her side interrupted her thoughts. He was waiting expectantly for her answer to be able to continue with his note.

Adora blinked in despair and looked up from her cell phone. She looked around at all her classmates focused on the blackboard. She remembered that she was supposed to be in the middle of anatomy class.

"Ah ..." He lengthened the sound, clearly showing that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I understand, I understand." But you should pay more attention, the exam is next week.

Bow looked back at his precious tablet and continued with his business. Adora checked that the professor was not paying attention to her and returned to her device.

"Yeah, sure," he answered without paying much attention, still staring at the cell phone.

I had a new notification: "You have a new Match!" With the boredom attributed to the habit that the application gives, he opened another profile that would surely be as repetitive as the others. "What Instagram profile will they ask me to follow now?" he thought with a sigh. Well, it's all to ignore the class.

_Catra_

A name as unusual as hers, that was already a point.

“Yeah well I'm on Tinder because I'm just around guys all day and the smell of their testosterone starts to make me dizzy. I am an engineering student at Etheria University. I like the cats. I don't know, like it, let's see what comes out "

Okay, the girl was pretty, I couldn't deny it. In addition, they were studying on the same campus. The engineering faculty was only a 15-minute walk away.

"New message!" the app notified him.

 **Catra:** hey adora

"That was quick" she thought, pleasantly surprised. Now the important thing, should she respond in a normal way or in an original and striking way?

"If you've stopped looking for the love of your life, could you join me to see Glimmer," Bow said, walking past his desk straight to the door. Then the blonde noticed that class was indeed over and everyone was leaving.

"Damn," he murmured, gathering his things in a hurry and ran avoiding his companions, leaving behind his friend to catch up with him in the crowded hall.

"So, did you find someone interesting enough to be worth failing your exam?" The girl could barely hear him with so much noise that it caused the change of classes.

She walked quickly so she could face him as he began to walk backwards.

"You know I'm not going to fail it, I'm very smart, I have everything right here." Adora said smugly, placing her right index finger on her temple… just before colliding with a boy and he spilled the drink he was carrying.

His friend only sighed seeing the familiar clumsiness of the young woman and leaned against a nearby wall, waiting while the girl hurriedly apologized for the thousandth time.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And that's what that idiot said," Glimmer shouted as they sat at the circular table in a cafeteria near campus. Standing next to each other -. "I hate group jobs, why does everyone have to be so mediocre?" She gave a low growl and dropped his head to the menu on the table.

Bow patted his girlfriend reassuringly on the back with an understanding grin. They had gone to their favorite coffee shop ever, a very youthful place; with small tables good background music and the best sugary drinks in the area. An extra was that they knew the managers of the premises. Two nice boys and a stubborn girl, who were in a poly relationship that showed all the tenderness in the world to Adora and company.

"Hi guys, the usual?"

"Lonnie!" The blonde greeted enthusiastically. I thought you weren't working today.

"Well, that moron Kyle ate something bad, so I covered him because Rogelio insisted on staying to take care of him." Lonnie rolled her eyes lovingly.

"It's just Kyle being Kyle." The brunette shrugged. And they all agreed, there was a fierce competition between him and Adora for the worst luck.

Glimmer at that moment raised his head. "I want something with a lot of sugar, I need to regain control of my life."

-Difficult day?

-You have no idea.

"We did the usual," Adora returned to the word.

-I'll bring it right away.

At that moment the blonde felt her cell phone vibrate and when she checked it there were only more and more notifications from the school; then, she remembered the message that had been pending for a long time.

 **Catra:** hey adora

Finally, Adora took a deep breath and answered.

 **Adora:** hi

So, new girl and messages that sure didn't get anywhere. Maybe it was time to stop believing in dating apps. Suddenly, another message lit up the screen.

 **Catra:** I have an important question, do you like Chinese food?

 **Adora:** The truth is very spicy and it gives me an upset stomach, I prefer not to eat it

"Oh God, now I understand why you are doing so badly getting dates ... on dating apps!" The girl next to her spoke in frustration and mockery.

"You definitely need classes to understand girls," his friend agreed.

-Than? The blonde, confused, looked at them both. She had each on one side, watching with great interest her screen. At what point did they start reading over her shoulder? - What are you talking about?

"She's clearly asking you out," the shorter one said, making exaggerated gestures with her hands in a clear demonstration of how frustrating her friend's naivety could be.

"B-but Catra just sent me two messages... "Adora didn't understand, they were supposed to talk to each other first, like each other and _then_ go out, right?

And he had been using the application for a short time, but the idea of going out without hardly knowing the person, he did not like at all. She had a lot of feeling and maybe a little brain.

"Oh my mother, give me that." Glimmer snatched the cell phone from her hands and began to fiddle with it. Bow approached excitedly and the two were talking in whispers about how to solve their friend's blunder. The blonde sighed and slid into the chair as she closed her eyes wearily. She really should make less invasive friends.

"Well, I'll fix it!" Adora exclaimed, straightening up and taking the device back. She could solve it alone, they would see.

"Your requests, boys," Lonnie interrupted, just before the irritating pair could claim.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, I couldn't help but see the blinking cursor in the submit bar. Should I go or pretend that never happened?

It was true that she hadn't dated anyone since Huntara, her last ex, who had already graduated. They were at different points in their lives and couldn't get along like before. Out of mutual love, they decided to end things and remain friends. They still used to meet to talk and catch up on their lives. But the truth is that it was the only serious relationship she had ever had and Huntara herself always took the initiative; that is why, two years later; Adora, ready to seek a new relationship, had no idea how to approach women. Not even through messages on dating apps. She knew that was the quick and easy way, but she wasn't desperate enough to go on a near-blind date, was she?

He opened the profile of this Catra again. The girl looked like the typical rude and rebellious young woman, she suited her studying of engineering. With a couple of ear piercings, her lopsided smile, and seemingly silky short hair, she seemed a bit too attractive to be on a place like Tinder. Not to mention her eyes, the heterochromia was just a small plus in the complete package that it seemed to be.

 **Catra:** Hey Adora

 **Adora:** Hi

 **Catra:** I have an important question, do you like Chinese food?

 **Adora:** The truth is very spicy and it gives me an upset stomach, I prefer not to eat it

 **Loves:** Bromo

 **Adora:** Joke *

 **Adora: It** was a joke

 **Adora: My** stomach is fine, I have no stomach problems

 **Adora:** That

 **Adora:** And if I like Chinese food

 **Adora:** And you?

 **Adora:** I guess so because you mentioned it

 **Catra:** Yeah I like it

 **Loves:** Okay

 **Catra:** Ok… so would you like to go eat Chinese food one day?

 **Catra:** If it doesn't hurt of course

Rereading the conversation only made her want to disappear. Her friends were right, she was an idiot. Catra surely believed her to be strange and the worst thing is that she was not mistaken.

He sighed and decided to answer. I didn't lose anything for a date, unless it was with someone on Tinder and it was a trap to remove the organs. He should never have read that news, it was sure a fake new. I hoped it was so.

Adora: Yes that's fine

 **Catra:** Cool, how about tomorrow?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adora, Glimmer, and Bow had gone to the university library to try to study before testing week. While the brunette sank between administration books and data reading; the blonde and the boy did the same with books full of medical concepts. They had only been at it for a couple of hours when Mermista and her boyfriend Sea Hawk joined them. (No one seriously wondered the reason for having such weird names?)

"So, no one's going to say anything about Adora's clothes?" They all turned to Mermista as she broke the quiet silence they had fallen into. "I mean, she's on a date after 3 millennia and she didn't even try to find an appropriate outfit."

All eyes were now directed to the named. With a critical eye, everyone reviewed her image from top to bottom. The blonde felt uncomfortable before that and looked at herself. Her usual red jacket, gray pants and boots were fine, she even added her favorite gold bracelet. How was she supposed to dress? With Huntara she did not have those problems, the girl had met her when she still wore colored vests as part of her “style”.

"Now that you mention it…" Sea Hawk began stroking his mustache.

"Come on guys, Adora doesn't look bad and she's comfortable like that." We should let her choose her outfit, even if it's clearly a mistake. Bow's attempt to cheer him up ended up being completely counterproductive.

"I ... I think I should go home to change and ... and ..." He got up, pushing the chair with the back of his knees. He was already hyperventilating. He received a small blow to the side of the head from Glimmer. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Shhh!" - A boy at the table continued to silence them.

"Excuse me," everyone in the group chanted.

"I had to, you were on the verge of a panic attack."

Adora just bit her lip and ignored the negative thoughts that came with Mermista's comment. In the same way, she would only have half an hour to go change and be on time. She would not succeed and, in fact, she must leave now. What did it matter, it is not as if she had elegant and striking outfits according to the situation.

"It doesn't matter," he finally said to all his friends. I have to go now and it's just a date anyway, I don't think I'm going anywhere.

"Never say never." Sea Hawk winked and pointed a finger before receiving an elbow from Mermista in the side.

The blonde gently shook seeing the peculiar interaction of that pair. She grabbed her books and bandolier, starting her way to the door while waving her hand back in farewell.

"You have to tell us everything when you get home!" - She was already at the book control near the exit, when she heard Glimmer's scream

Then several “Shhhh” from annoying people were heard.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this should be simple; he would arrive, introduce himself, chat and go home. Surely it wasn't even like the photos, right? What if it was? He didn't think he was up to the task. Pffff, it was easier to move to the side of heterosexuality, surely these things did not happen there.

I was standing outside the small place 5 minutes before the agreed time and could not stop moving. In one of her many turns, she managed to see the silhouette of a girl that looked quite similar to the one in the profile photo. Well, it really was like the photos. She was way out of her league, was it too late to run away? He had definitely already seen her and was waving at her from afar. When he was close enough, he watched her remove a pair of big helmet-type headphones from which a popular pop song was playing, which was very rare. In her mind, the young woman in front of her only listened to rock and metal.

"Hey, do you adore?" Catra held out her hand in greeting and Adora went blank. Her voice was too attractive. She reacted a few seconds later and waved the other's hand with perhaps too much force. She gave him a quick look with a look that did not go unnoticed by the other. Grunge boots, at least that fit the mental image he had and, oh my gosh, he was wearing a plaid shirt.

-Yes! It's me. Adora, the girl from Tinder. You know we are here, you obviously know why you came. - The girl seemed on the verge of collapse after speaking so fast. She took a deep breath and spoke more calmly. Do you want to come in? - She pointed to the entrance of the restaurant with her free hand and smiled a little sad.

Catra laughed softly, releasing her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Adora, the girl from Tinder." I'm Catra, another girl who is also from Tinder - she said without any malice and smiled, infecting her partner -. We enter?

The brunette gave him a cocky smile and stepped forward to open the door for him. Of course, she did not read the "Push" and almost tore the door open in her eagerness to open it.

"Ehhh, Catra, you have to push the door." The appointee turned to look at her in confusion and then returned her gaze to the small sign that hung at the entrance. She blushed deeply when she saw that it was true.

"Yes, pfff, sure." I already knew. ”She turned, returning to her smile from before as she opened the door, this time pushing it open.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The waitress was leaving with her orders and a silence formed between them. Adora, she had no idea how to break it. That's why she preferred to talk by messages before going out with someone, so at least she had a topic of conversation. She didn't know anything about who the girl in front of her was. Well, she could always pretend she did have stomach problems.

Catra, on the other hand, was internally debating what words would be necessary to look great without being crude. Talking about her incredible math skills was always on her list, although apparently the girls didn't like her talking about her difficult career. How much bitterness there was in the world.

"I think my stom-

—Engineering is gen-

They both started talking at the same time, in a rush. When they noticed it, they both fell silent and returned to the previous silence. Adora avoided eye contact and chose to see the restaurant. The brunette had suggested it on the recommendation of a friend of hers, one Scorpia. The place was quite small, barely 5 tables fit inside and the large buffet bar in the back, with some typical touches of the decoration of Asian places; including the satanic cat that moved its paw. They had sat at a table by the door, facing each other.

He was still seeing the paper lantern above them when he heard the cutest sneeze in the world. He could only laugh when he noticed that it was the girl in front of him, who was still running the back of his hand over him upturned nose to remove the annoyance.

-Than? The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"II didn't say anything." Adora looked away again with a graceful smile.

—Well… So, I saw in your profile that you study medicine.

-Oh yeah. It's just my fourth year.

"And shouldn't you be locked up studying and not having a social life?"

"Uh, well yeah, I think so." I've never done. I don't need to study a lot, I have a photographic memory. ”He shrugged as if it were normal.

At that moment Catra felt miserable, how was she supposed to look like a genius with someone who could memorize everything?

"Although," the blonde continued, "it is somewhat difficult for me to keep my attention on things." I am easily distracted and my physical coordination is very poor. I guess those are just the aftermath of my forgotten childhood.

"Forgotten?"

"Yes, I am adopted." They found me in an alley when I was 7 and did not have the same communication skills that a child my age should have. My mothers say that when they adopted me, I didn't talk much and I always spilled my juice because I was busy playing with my food. ”Adora gave a nostalgic laugh before the vague memory that she still kept, translucent, in her mind.

When he found no answer, for the first time he saw his companion's eyes. Catra had softened her features and was looking at her with complete understanding imprinted on her peculiar irises.

—They left me at 4 outside a police station, in a small cardboard box. They adopted me at 6 and I was pretty bad with people, I had fits of anger and stuff. My mother says he looked like an angry little kitten most of the time. ”They both gave a short laugh and fell into a new silence, a different and comfortable one.

"I suppose we already found something in common ...

Adora scratched her neck a little, for a moment she felt a connection with her date, a connection that came from understanding and empathy in the face of a difficult situation. I sincerely hoped I wasn't the only one to see her like this.

"I'd like to keep looking for things like that ...

-Me too.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And then Entrapta decided it was a good idea to change the cables in the building installation. They almost threw us out of college. Fortunately she was right and ended up fixing the problem. - Catra smiled with her own anecdote.

They had finished their meal a long time ago and were just getting to know each other after dinner.

"It seems you two are always in trouble," Adora pointed out gracefully.

"I have no way to deny that." With a soft snort Catra fixed her peculiar eyes on Adora and saw her obvious concern. You can ask, you know?

The blonde winced slightly at being exposed and finally blurted out what she had in mind.

"Well, why is a person like you in a place like Tinder?" I mean, that place is for losers in love, like me. Your personality and looks scream _sex symbol_ everywhere. Adora couldn't stop gesturing exaggeratedly with her hands as she tried to express her confusion at the matter. Catra scowled at her and, with the same lopsided smile in the photo, responded.

"Do you think I look like a _sex symbol_ ?" He rested his arms crossed on the table as he brought his face closer to the girl's, with obvious intentions to make her nervous.

"Well… it could be said like that or not, y-maybe yes." Could you answer the question? The blonde, clearly embarrassed, slapped her forehead and looked away.

Amused, Catra returned to her position on the back of the chair and finally answered.

\- If we add to the fact that I am surrounded by men all the time and my character, as I already mentioned, is quite difficult; not many people come close. So the end result is a _“sex symbol”_ on a dating app —the brunette responded with a clear emphasis on the expression just to sting the other girl.

"I guess it makes sense."

-And you?

-Me?

"Yes, why are you in such an application?"

The blue-eyed girl looked at her and smiled softly. —Well, as I already told you and you already noticed, I am clumsy, somewhat slow in terms of people, I ramble a lot when I speak and I stumble over words when I want to express myself, also ...

"I think saying all your flaws on a first date isn't the best idea you could have," Catra interrupted.

"Right, the point is that I'm bad at relating to people and I ended up turning to a place where it's not sooo obvious." Adora scratched her neck a bit nervously.

"Well, I can also pretend I didn't notice if you pretend my character is nice."

"To me it is, but I accept the deal."

-Well.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I should go to the doctor," the blonde grunted holding her stomach with a wince.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I already told you that we talk about the normal, about our families, what we study, nothing that interests you," Adora repeated for the third time to Glimmer, who kept insisting on knowing absolutely everything.

He had just arrived home when he already had 30 messages in the group of his friends asking for his date. As soon as one of them answered, he received an incoming video call from Bow and Glimmer, who insisted on asking all kinds of questions. And there it was. She had pictures of her friends on her laptop while she tried to concentrate on making some school notes sitting at her desk

" _Lies, I know there is something else,_ " her friend continued grumbling.

\- _And when will they come out again?_ The boy asked, noticeably more relaxed than his girlfriend.

"Well, we haven't decided the day yet because Catra has some work so I gave her my number and she said she would call me."

He looked up when he didn't receive any kind of response from his usually talkative and annoying friends. They both looked at the camera with pity.

-There is something wrong?

\- _No, of course not. It's just that… You know, she said that she would call you like the “We will call you” and that… ”_ Adora stared at Bow's image waiting for a more concrete answer“ _and well… My father calls me, I have to go. See you._

Bow abruptly hung up and left her wondering.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" She turned to the girl who was still on the call.

\- _My mother calls me. Goodbye!_

-Your mother? But she's too— ”Glimmer had also disappeared. What happens to them?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Friday afternoon, two days had passed since his departure and he had not heard from Catra. He supposed he was right in the end and the date would go nowhere. It was a shame, the truth is that the brunette seemed funny and reckless. Sometimes very sincere and even a little irritable, but she had had a great time. The chemistry between them was undeniable. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He was walking with Mermista and Glimmer towards the bus on the way home. They were talking about the next cultural event they should definitely go to. While Adora was still in her world, her cell phone began to vibrate with an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Catra"

He stopped his walk and responded immediately.

\- _Hey, Adora. I was thinking, and maybe we could go out next Friday. I know this perfect coffee shop to have a quiet dinner._

-Yes of course. What time? She tried to reply in a common way, as if she wasn't excited about another date.

\- _I have to go, the teacher has just come in, but I'll send you the data. Take care of yourself Bye._

-Goodbye.

She hung up the call with a stupid smile on her face and noticed that her friends were watching her with raised eyebrows. Trying to avoid questioning, she started walking as fast as she could, leaving them behind.

"You can't run forever!" Mermista yelled.

"Besides, we'll tell Spinnerella and Netossa!" Glimmer seconded.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the following days, she and Catra exchanged messages of all kinds, at all hours. In this way he learned that the brunette tried to ride a motorcycle at 17 and broke her leg, that she loved tuna and was afraid to swim. She herself shared things like her fondness for horses and her insane taste for sweet bread. They exchanged all kinds of songs and talked for hours about movies. The girl told her about her work in the computer workshop of her friend Hordak and Adora shared her love of medicine to follow in the footsteps of Mara, one of her adoptive mothers. He discovered that the girl was 21, being 10 months younger than her.

They exchanged embarrassing anecdotes and sometimes Adora asked her to send audios with the excuse of being busy and not being able to read, the truth was that she liked hearing her voice. Meeting her through messages was extremely fun because apparently the brunette had a somewhat heavy humor that she liked.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The agreed day arrived and this time she was ready. She'd rehearsed how to say hello without looking silly and she'd let her hair down in an attempt to look different. Everything would be perfect if it weren't because; As she walked to Catra's college, where they agreed to meet, she had to pretend she didn't see her friends following her. He could expect it from Mermista, Glimmer and company, but it was low that Spinerella and his girlfriend were there too. He just kept walking without looking at them, trying to stay calm.

While at the entrance of the enclosure, he saw his date from afar talking with an extremely tall and muscular girl with white hair, and another with very abundant violet hair tied in two ponytails. He approached her with his back to the other two girls and waved his hand for their attention.

"Hey, Adora." Catra dodged her companions and came over to greet her. Maybe it was the blonde's imagination, but the white-haired girl didn't see her in a friendly way.

"Hi," Adora smiled at him. List?

"Sure, just let me say goodbye to my friends." She pointed over her shoulder before turning around and realizing that her friends were right next to her. Or maybe introduce them to you, ”he finished in a confused whisper. Girls, this is Adora, ”he finished, pointing at her.

-Hello! My name is Entrapta and I hope that your social interaction is satisfactory and that no theft occurs from you towards my friend. The girl with the purple pigtails spoke really fast and waved her hand in a frantic handshake before releasing him and continuing to analyze the strange device in her hands.

-Stole? He said, the first thing he could grasp of everything he had heard.

"Didn't he tell you about the last time he dated a girl from that app?" She took the highest word in the group placing her arm around the chestnut's shoulders.

"Will you ever let me forget it?" The brunette complained in a growl. He turned to look at his date and began to relate with some resignation -. I was dating a girl for a few months, one day he met me in the morning to talk in his car and-

"Sure, talk," the nameless girl interrupted, in a sarcastic tone.

"The point is," Catra continued as if she hadn't heard anything, "I forgot a thermos in her car and she never gave it back to me." Now this pair of idiots won't let me forget it. ”He directed an accusing glance at the girls who didn't take for granted.

"Auch…" Adora looked at the brunette with empathy. Well, I swear I would never steal a thermos from you, if that's your concern. ”He shrugged with a crooked smile.

"Yeah well, I didn't care about the girl." But that thermos was perfect: it didn't get hot on the outside, it had an anti-spill closure, and it was practical to carry. He could take everything from me except the thermos, ”Catra complained in a way that showed that it was not the first time she had spoken with annoyance on the matter.

"We know, we know," Entrapta said without much interest, walking around Adora, analyzing her.

"I'm Scorpia," the white-haired girl approached to shake her hand, the blonde accepted the hand with a smile that quickly turned into a wince at the force that she used in the greeting. I try to get loose as quickly as possible without looking rude. When she did, she sneakily rubbed her aching wrist.

"And are you going to introduce us to your friends?" --Catra placed her right hand on her hip while with her left she pointed to a certain group that directed glances that were trying to be disguised.

Adora, confused, followed with her gaze the direction in which her finger was pointing. She came across the vision of her friends pretending that they were talking to each other, but directing her eyes every 3 seconds towards them. The blonde let out a loud exhale, she had completely forgotten that they had followed her. She turned her head towards her companions and smiled apologetically at them before turning around and heading towards the group that began to move eagerly as they saw her approach.

"Well, Catra already saw them so they have to go and introduce themselves, be nice and not ruin it because I like that girl and if she is going to be ruined, it is because of me," I hastily mutter in annoyance.

"How confident." Netossa received a blow from his girlfriend in the side as a reprimand -. I mean, of course we will.

"I don't promise anything," Mermista barely said before advancing with all the tranquility in the world.

"S-come back here!" She yelled under her breath. Soon, all her friends passed her ignoring her to meet the strangers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sight seemed surreal to him. In the end, and for some strange reason, his friends and Catra's decided to go to dinner with them. I didn't understand their logic, they all knew it was a date, why go? Suspiciously, Scorpia was the one who proposed and defended the idea with great enthusiasm. When he noticed, they were all seated at 3 tables that they had put together for the group. There was a big uproar with everyone talking and laughing, exchanging food and getting to know each other more. After all, she couldn't complain, she was having a good time.

Until everyone began to tell shameful anecdotes of both.

\- ... then Adora, totally drunk, started a friendship with a girl from the bar. He was giving her motivational advice on being a good friend and a good person. Everything was going fine until he vomited on his shoes —Mermista concluded the anecdote, which was followed by thunderous laughter from all but the one mentioned.

"Like the time Catra vomited on her date's feet after getting off the rowboat they had rented," Entrapta added.

"I get dizzy easily." The aforementioned crossed her arms, frowning.

"Oh!" Remember that time Adora literally burped in the face of that girl who looked really interested in her? Spinnerella added.

The blonde, extremely embarrassed, sank into her seat and preferred to concentrate on the drink in front of her. She was taking the last sips of her coffee when she felt a light kick to her leg. He turned to his right, in the direction of Catra, who was holding her cell phone under the table with a message written on it: "Can we please get out of here?"

Adora looked up with an accusing smile and finally gave a subtle nod. She took her shoulder bag discreetly and got up claiming that she was going to the bathroom, she was lucky they did not pay attention to her. She reached the corridor and instead of turning left to the toilets, she went directly to the right, at the exit. Almost immediately she felt Catra take her by the arm and drag her toward an unknown destination.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had ended up lying on the grass in a park; looking at the sky, playing music from their cell phones, talking about everything and nothing. She had no idea what time it was, she suspected that it was after 10. She had to go home soon, but she felt very comfortable with the atmosphere between them. At that moment they were sideways staring at each other a few inches from each other.

"So Legoshi falls in love with Haru, but she's a rabbit and he's a wolf." It is as dangerous as it is cute, you understand? -Catra had been rambling on for 5 minutes on a series that apparently he was passionate about -. Sorry, I probably bored you with this.

-Not! It really sounds interesting, I just didn't take you for a geek.

"Did you just call me a geek?" The brunette got up and placed her weight on her elbow. Well, it was nice meeting you. ”She got up dramatically and started walking.

"Catra!" Adora ran after her laughing and pulled her arm.

They began to struggle in game without stopping to laugh. At one point only the rapid breaths left by all the previous movement were heard. Catra was holding her by the shoulders and the blonde had her hands on each other's sides.

They shared an intense look.

The brunette believed that it was the perfect moment, like in the movies. She kissed Adora with her incredible seductive gifts and stayed with the girl. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, pursing his lips toward her. She had obviously noticed his intentions, and it wasn't that she wasn't attracted or disliked by his personality. She just didn't feel ready for it. It had been 2 years since I had kissed someone and it didn't feel right to do it in such a hurry.

"I-it's late, I should go home," he finished answering with some discomfort. He looked down at his feet, waiting for his date's annoying reaction.

Catra removed her hands from her shoulders and guided them to the blonde's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. She looked up a little surprised by the contact. There were the smooth features she showed him the first time they came out, along with the same empathy tattooed on her pupils. They didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary.

"Do you want me to call you a taxi?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** Cinema on Tuesday?

 **Adora: I** pass by you

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Adora:** Bow is organizing a game night, do you want to come?

 **Catra:** Can I bring Entrapta and Scorpia?

 **Adora:** I think they were already invited

 **Catra:** Cool

 **Adora:** I'm **sending** you the location

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a little over a month and a half since they had first dated and to their surprise, everything was going well. They went out as much as they could, they texted each other all the time, and on the weekends they called each other before bed. After that strange group outing, all his friends seemed to get along, even going out without them. It made her happy to be able to expand her circle and be friends with the girl's friends she was dating.

She and Catra were in a green area in front of the campus library. The blonde asked her questions with some cards while the brunette answered them. The exams were close and I didn't want to stop studying, but I didn't want them to stop seeing each other, it was a 2x1.

"That was the last one." She kept the last card with the others and gave them back to the brunette. Do you think you are ready?

"Well, if you memorize all this, I'll use a headset and tell me the answers ...

"You got that idea from SpongeBob." Adora slapped her forefinger on the girl's brow, annoying her.

"You ruin all the fun, you know that?" The girl ran her hand through her short hair and flopped onto her back.

The blue-eyed girl snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. They had made that position a habit since the blonde had fallen asleep while watching a movie at home.

"They tell me that often," he sighed.

"How is Huntara?" Asked the younger one naturally.

"She's fine, she seems to be enjoying her job at the shelter." She wants to meet you, she said that next time we were both.

"Do you want me to come and threaten to smash my skull if I hurt you?" She swallowed hard at the idea.

"Yeah, basically." He shrugged, as if nothing.

"Sounds good, then," Catra said with all the sarcasm in the world.

Adora checked her watch and stood up suddenly.

-What's going on? Asked the youngest, surprised.

"I forgot I was going to help my mother with dinner today." It's too late. ”The girl began to collect all her things scattered on the floor.

"I understand, say hello for me." He stood up to catch up with the blonde and say goodbye with a light hug.

-Sure, bye.

Catra was taken by surprise by the slight brush of lips that Adora gave her in farewell. As natural as if they did it all the time. The girl had barely taken a few steps when she seemed to react, she turned quickly and faced the brunette who was still looking confused.

"Did I just ... kiss you?"

"It seems so." Catra changed her expression to that smug smile so characteristic of hers. I don't know where that came from, but it was interesting.

"Oh shut up." Adora gently pushed his chest in complaint and avoided eye contact, clearly embarrassed. I bother you?

He heard the laugh of the youngest who approached little by little, looking for any sign of discomfort, until she was hugged by the hip.

-Not and you? The blonde ended up placing her hands on the lapels of the brunette's jacket and hid her face in her collarbones.

-Not.

"Do you ... do you want us to do it again?" This time fine.

"I'd love to." Adora came out of hiding and smiled at him. But first. ”She began to rummage in the pockets of her shoulder bag.

-What do you do? Catra looked at her confused, still not releasing her.

His face turned into an almost indignant grimace when he saw the packet of mints in the girl's hand.

"You had tuna for lunch." The older woman shrugged with a slight grimace, offering him one of the pills.

The brunette took a deep breath, it was quite clear that she was not joking.

"You were really born to ruin the fun," he said in a tone between irritation and resignation, taking Adora's offer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Adora:** Do you want to go to lunch?

 **Catra:** I had to work today 

 **Adora:** I can always bring you something

 **Catra:** Hordak says you can stay if you bring him a juice

 **Adora:** Deal

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Adora:** I found this photo we took on Halloween

 **Adora:** * Image attached *

 **Catra:** That is a photo of Melog ...

 **Catra:** Wait

 **Catra:** Caudno, did you take that picture of him?

 **Adora:** At home when you ran to help your mother with shopping

 **Catra:** I already remembered

 **Adora:** This is

 **Adora:** * Image attached *

 **Catra:** I told you that the She Ra cosplay would look good on you

 **Adora:** The wig was very itchy

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** My mom says she hopes you come to dinner tomorrow

 **Adora: It's** just a bad time

 **Adora:** I just broke my leg

 **Catra:** Please?

 **Adora:** What time?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** Tell me I'm not the only one who sees things between Entrapta and Hordak

 **Adora: You** actually took a lot to notice

 **Adora: It** took you *

 **Catra:** Everyone knew except me ?!

 **Adora:** Yup

 **Catra** : And you couldn't tell me?

 **Adora:** I thought you knew ._.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Adora," Catra answered the call a bit muffled and uncomfortable with the situation.

\- _Hi, I-I didn't mean to ... I mean I didn't react in the best way and I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there and I shouldn't have. But you know how I am, I wander and I can't find the words and ended up not being able to express my thoughts clearly no matter how hard I tried, why-_

"Stop and breathe," he cut her off. The girl did. Okay, now I want you to know that it's okay. You didn't have to respond to what I said, they are my feelings and I wanted to express them with you. Maybe 4 months seems a bit rushed, but I was telling the truth: I love you. That's it, you don't have to feel rushed to answer.

\- _But that's the point, I don't feel pressured. Catra, I feel the same about you._ ”The brunette felt a little warmth in her chest and smiled like never before. _Now could you come open up for me? I am freezing._

The youngest got up and looked out the window of her room. In the darkness of the night, he could make out the silhouette of the girl he loved ... and who loved her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Catra:** I'm going to your faculty

 **Catra:** Do you want me to bring something?

 **Adora:** Are you wearing that black jacket that I like?

 **Catra:** Sure

 **Catra:** * Attached image *

 **Adora:** I don't think I need anything else

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, you've been dating for almost 5 months and you haven't formalized anything," Bow repeated slowly as if trying to digest the information.

They were sitting at some small tables outside of their faculty, drinking some coffee and chatting in their free time. They had been joined by Perfuma, an extremely nice girl who had just entered college that semester.

"Yes, basically," Adora replied without much interest.

 **Catra: I** already told you that I don't want anything

 **Catra:** if I find out that you are organizing a party for me, this is over

 **Adora:** I don't think so Adora: you're crazy about me;)

 **Catra: You** wish Amazon

"And do you plan to do it in the future?"

"Well, I suppose it will happen at some point." But for now everything is fine - the blonde kept fiddling with her phone apparently not paying much attention to the subject.

"You are very pretty," Perfuma added, looking at Adora with a dreamy look. I would like to meet someone like that. ”The girl sighed with a smile.

"Hey, isn't Scorpia single?" We could introduce her to Perfuma, ”Bow said.

Scorpia, even though they got along, there was always something around the other girl that made him a little uneasy.

"I'll ask Catra."

"By the way, Entrapta told me that her birthday is tomorrow, shall we do something?"

"She doesn't like that kind of thing." Adora began to gather her things, she had to go take care of her cousin Frosta if she wanted to borrow the car the next day.

"You know Mermista will never leave you alone for not organizing a party," the boy pointed out as he fiddled with his Tablet.

"In that case, I can invite you to a party at my house tomorrow, I'll make special brownies," Perfuma offered enthusiastically.

—There you have the solution, now I have to go. See you next week. She strode away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adora was outside the brunette's house, waiting for her to finally join her so she could go to her destination. He saw her leave her house in that jacket she liked so much and the plaid shirt she wore the first time they met. He unlocked the door and let her in.

"Hey, Adora." Catra leaned in to lightly brush her lips with the blonde's.

"Hello," she replied, somewhat dazzled by the kiss, "ready?"

"Sure, as long as it's not a setup to throw me a surprise birthday party."

"For the millionth time, I'm not organizing anything for you," the older one snorted at the other's stubbornness.

"Whatever you say," he replied sarcastically and leaned over to connect his phone to the radio. Taylor Swift, who would have thought?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took them just 30 minutes to reach the cliffs of Bright Moon, amidst songs, smiles and fondling by Catra. They had already visited the place by accident when stranded in the middle of a trip to a concert in the city, they had missed the show, but they had found something much better together.

They advanced to the middle of the place and Adora sat down among the rocks, unpacking all the contents of her backpack: A couple of tuna sandwiches; the favorites of the birthday girl of course; a couple of sugary drinks, some bags of junk food, and a wrapped package that was obviously the birthday present.

"I told you I didn't want anything," Catra grumbled when she saw this last object.

"I never said that I agreed." He shrugged, ignoring the accusing look the girl was giving him.

They ate talking about their week and other nonsense that they could think of. They laughed, drank and always looked for a way to have physical contact. Whether it was Adora playing with the many pieces that Catra had in her ears, or Catra herself constantly going through that lock of hair that never wanted to stay fixed on the blonde's hairstyle.

"Okay, I think it's time you got your gift," the blonde said after she finished eating. She reached for the small, brightly wrapped package and handed it over.

The birthday girl opened it curiously and could only let out a great laugh when she saw its contents: a thermos that was exactly the model of the one she had lost. Adora was definitely an idiot and that's why he loved her so much.

"I guess it sounds super cheesy and silly, but it's like a little promise that I want to be with you and that I'm not taking anything from you, I just want to add things to your life." The blonde finished with a soft smile and a strong feeling that pressed against his chest. What I mean is that I want to give our name and I hope you agree.

She was interrupted by a powerful kiss, one that took her breath away and killed the last neuron left alive.

"You really are an idiot," Catra said, her forehead still pressed against the older's. But I want you to be my idiot.

"I've been a long time," Adora laughed.

"That makes me happy," he enthusiastically kissed his now girlfriend. Do you want to go to my house? He asked in a whisper.

His last neuron was definitely dead.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They quickly reached the front door of Catra's home, she opened the door and entered, urgently pulling her girlfriend's arm.

"Are you sure your mother isn't there?" Adora asked for the third time since they had set out.

"I already told you no," the brunette whispered on her lips before kissing her briefly and moving through the darkness of the house that had all the lights off.

When they reached the living room between kisses, the lights came on suddenly.

-Surprise! All his friends shouted as the darkness vanished.

The whole room was decorated in a drab and meaningless way, as if some children had made it, everything seemed to be out of order and there were a couple of torn picture frames. Even the "Happy Birthday" sign was upside down. Both girls looked around disoriented trying to understand the situation and the environment. It wasn't until they looked back at their friends that they noticed they were obviously somewhat high. How had they gotten in?

"I should never have left them with Perfuma," Adora lamented.

"You said you didn't throw me a party," Catra complained.

-Was not me!

"My mom is going to kill me."

\- _Adventure!_ Sea Hawk yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the translation, make sure to check out the original artist who wrote this fic.


End file.
